Pheonix Rises
by DaisyChainsAndHandGrenades
Summary: Post CF! District 12 destroyed! Katniss is thinking about one thing but what about everyone eles? Bad summary sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger games. (WISH I DID)

Hello, everyone had a good start to 2010? I've deicded to start it with a new fanfiction! ^.^ Enjoy and please review!!

* * *

"Katniss, do you agree?" Haymich stared into her eyes waiting for a response. Her eyes we glassed over obviously thinking about something or most likely someone. "Katniss!" Haymich was of course, drunk. And when he's drunk he doesn't like it when people ignore him.

He pushed the chair back violently. Bam! The chair fell to the floor the same time his fists banged the table. Finnick who was minding his own business flinch. The noise seemed to have processed into Katniss' head. She now realised she missed something. But who cared it was Haymich. He was always violent, dominating and drunk. She raised her head to look into his eyes then she realised that she never could so, she looked just beyond him and simply said "what?"

"What? WHAT! Is that all you can say? Is that all you think you need to say?" Daggers flying from his eyes, cutting her skin. "I just told you everything _you_ wanted to know and let me guess you thinking about lover boy!" Katniss felt herself sink in her chair. She let the green velvet swallow her whole. _Lover boy._ She knew he was talking about Peeta. She felt the anger swirl in her body.

"And what if I was?" She ended up whispering the end of her question because she knew that Haymich would flip, blow up however, she didn't care. She lost Peeta, district 12 and Gale to some extent. "You promised me to keep him safe, Haymich. _You_ promised me you would because you kept him safe." She hissed through gritted teeth. She felt a hand on her shoulder. In a sharp movement, she turned her head towards the hand but, a voice cutted her off.

"Haymich, you should understand what she's going through. I know I do." It was Finnick. He's voice got smaller and smaller. Katniss couldn't understand why Finnick would support her against Haymich. Still remembering that his hand was still on her shoulder she slapped it off turned to face him and looked him deep into his light sea green eye and hissed " I don't need your pity. Never have, never will so, don't bother to help me." She made her way toward the door of the hovercraft. Opened it and closed it just as fast.

Finnick was left shocked. He save Peeta's life and her's in a way. Finnick looked up at a drunk Haymich, at some point during this fiasco he fell asleep in his chair and had thrown up. "Well, I guess we're going to have to tell her again," Finnick mutters under his breath.

Haymich had once again regain consciousness and smirk the words, "Our Mockingjay, that is."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short. More will be up soon! If it gets too long email me!Now Please review! Changes or just encourgement please!


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I still don't own THG

Back again and keeping to new years resolution which is to update. so, Ta Da!

P.s If you see any Spelling mistakes email me!

* * *

"Our Mockingjay" that thought never crossed Finnick's mind. Finnick knew that Katniss was the symbol of the revolution, the fight. She was never "our"mockingjay, she was everyone's. Finnick looked at Haymich with those sea-green eyes. Finnick searched Haymich's eyes to see what he was thinking, why he made Katniss upset, angry even. Haymich looked away. Why should people know what he was thinking? It was his private thoughts, plus being drunk most of the time helps you hiding you emotions. This made Finnick walked towards the door. He wanted to leave Haymich to it. He could stuff his thoughts for all he cared. He twisted the door knob and opened it as quickly as he closed it from the other side. And left.

* * *

"Why does he always treat me like this? I hate it and I hate him. Of course I bloody wasn't listening to him, when I was thinking about Peeta," Katniss stopped he thoughts from being said allowed. She was in her room and no one could have heard her but she was shocked. "Peeta," she didn't just think about him. She really thought about him. Morning, noon and night. She missed him. He warm arms around her at night. His crystal blue eyes which stared into her and would tell her everything would be okay, even if she knew it wouldn't. She didn't just miss him, she loved him. Love? Is that what you would call it? The possibility of wanting Gale and Peeta. Her eyes dropped and looked at the floor. How could she be so selfish after what Capital have done to her?

After she dropped her eyes, she sank in to the bed. "The Capital had done this to me. I'm just another one of their creation. Wanting everything after I already have it. I don't want it. I just want to keep them safe," she thought to herself. A small tear escaped her eye. She never cried. Well, apart from the time when she had to leave Prim for the Seventy-fourth hunger games. Everything she wanted to forget came back into her mind. The games, Prim, her mother, her father, Gale and his family and Peeta. "Why does everything I think about come back to Gale and Peeta?" she sobbed to herself.

She was sobbing and shaking. She was cracking. The years of being strong was leaving her body. The energy to keep it together was gone. She dropped to the floor. Streams for tears soon turned into hysterics. On the floor, she tossed and turned acting like a five-year-old.

The tantrum finished and at this point it was night time. The dark night made the stars glimmer. A small knock on the door and a twist of the knob. It pushed open. Finnick's head pushed around the door. "Katniss, time for dinner," he waited for answer before he entered the room. The room was dark. Katniss obviously hadn't turned the light on. Finnick raised his had towards the switch and turn it on. He saw, on the bed, a very red-eyed and tired Katniss. She looked up at him. Still her eyes we're raining. He walked over to her without thinking and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her and waited to see if she was shrug it off but, she didn't. Instead she let him pull her in.

Her tears started again. Finnick wasn't too sure what to do but he did the best he could. After all he had only know Katniss since the seventy-Fifth hunger game. "Katniss, listen to me, I don't know much but I do know this. Peeta is alive and everything will be alright." Katniss looked up in disbelief. "Trust me, everything will turn alright." She turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"Will you tell me again everything I need to know?" she said through sobbs.

Finnick looked at the floor then straight into Katniss' eyes, "Course, just listen."

* * *

Now review please! (Again)


End file.
